The Alternate Reality
by Addicted2Alison
Summary: Strictly follows movie... This is a whatif story: what if Bev had not chosen Ben? What if there was another loser that had her heart? Well, I'll see what everyone thinks before posting more than these two. Please read and respond!
1. Secret love for a loser

Based strictly off the movie. What if Bev hadn't picked Ben? Who really had her heart-then and now?

Transitions past and present, much like the movie.

Chapter 1: Secret love for a loser

Ever since the night Bev had received the call from Mike, just a mere several hours ago, her mind had at first been filled with worry: the worry of the fact that IT was back and killing. Now that she was on a plane headed for Derry, she let the other worry hit her: the worry that she would see the "loser" that had taken her breath away and stolen her heart-and that this time she wouldn't stop herself from throwing herself into his arms.

It had been so long, from that first kiss behind the Paramount to secret "dates" behind her father's back, she was getting the shakes just thinking about it. She hadn't seen him in nearly 12 years, but she still knew that what she felt for him was still there, no sense in denying it.

She sighed a deep breath and leaned back against the seat, wondering just why IT was back. Even though the memories of that year of fear were so horrific, she pushed it out of her mind as best she could. Every now and then she'd see a clown or an advertisement for a circus and she'd feel a chill creep up her spine. But even then she wasn't quite sure why nor what caused it.

Closing her eyes, she conjured up the image of the losers club: Bill, with blond hair and blue eyes, she knew she wasn't the only girl to have a crush on him, Eddie, sweet and innocent, big eyes that were often fearful, Richie, bright red hair and dancing blue eyes, glasses that always had tape, Ben, silent most of the time, but a poet of heart she suspected, Stan, the "straight arrow"of the group, a smirk that was deadly to the ladies come high school, Mike, also quiet like Ben, but kind and a smile that could say so much without words. Smiling, she considered the fact that all six were different and maybe that was why she loved them all.

But there was that one...

"We are now landing in Derry International, please fasten your seatbelts."

Sighing, she braced herself-for both the landing and seeing the loser that had her hear even now.


	2. Dinner and Memories

This is my interpretation of the whole dinner scene. It's mostly in Bev/ a loser's head-and no you don't know which one!

Chapter 2: Dinner and memories

It had been several minutes since Bev had woken after she passed out, but now she was fine and everyone was seated around the table, talking.

_Wow. Age has done you well. Stop,Bev! Just stop now._

But could she? She honestly didn't think she could resist him again. Not now, after all the years that had passed. Over time, the desire she craved had only grown.

Forget Tom, the abusive bastard he was.

Forget every guy in high school, college, and beyond.

Deep down, she knew that this simple one from Derry was the one for her.

_Man, thirty years later and she looks even more beatiful than ever. What a shame I don't stand a chance with someone like her..._

_Butterflies in the stomach, pulse is racing so fast, thoughts and feelings I thought I left behind in my childhood..._

"Bev?"

"Hm?"

"Are you married?" She looked qucikly at the "loser's" face and noticed that he didn't flinch.

"Uh, no. Not married."

She thought she saw him breath a sigh, but maybe that was her imagination playing tricks on her. Wouldn't have been the first time...

_Not married... Chance? No, stop thinking there is._

_He is trying to ignore me..._

_Curse you Pennywise! Just when I thought I was getting over her, you come back and so does she!_

_No, not ignore, just... Avoid, I guess._

Dinner came then. Both lost their concentration of one another. Or so they hoped...

_Oh man, here we go again... Pennywise, Bev, and my sanity going out a window!_

_God, I wonder if he remembers... That day at the Barrens? When it was just us..._

It had been a warm sticky day, Indian summer of 1960. It was just them and they had played in the water, splashing each other until they were soaked skin and bones. Afterwards, they were laying in the grass, the sun warm on their skin. She had said something and he had laughed, throwing his head back and letting off a good, true laugh. When he had gained composure, he traced her face delicatley, and they had kissed, though it was still new and strange it was beautiful.

They had both looked up, everyone else was talking and laughing and didn't notice the look that was exchanged between the two. Bev smiled, he smiled back and even now it was touching and kind. He looked away first, looking at the table, unsure what to say or do. Bev too turned away and still she could feel his eyes on her.

Then, the fortune cookies were placed before them.


	3. That Night

Once again, another memory from Bev as she is driving to the library. Sorry it took so long to get back to this one. Enjoy!

3: That Night

Her nerves were still a little rattled after the fortune cookie incident but as she got closer to the library she was slowly getting a hold of herself. She fumbled with the radio, finally giving up and leaving it on the first station that worked. A commercial was on, advertising some clothing store in the new mall.

She shook her head and wondered what had happened to the Derry she had know so long ago? Even though she had forgotten most of it, the longer she was there the more her memory returned. Whether that was good or bad was yet to be determined.

She had just turned a corner when she heard the opening words and her breath caught. The king of soul, aka Otis Redding, was crooning about his arms, how they were lonely and blue. And it took her back, back to a summer after the IT incident...She shivered and faintly blushed as she remembered the way his arms had held her tight, how strong and firm he was, far more toned than when they had been in grade school, how gentle his kisses were, even when...She sighed and shook her head.

Every moment that they had spent together she had been certain her father would stumble upon them. Especially that first time...Or "that night." She shuddered, it had been this song that had played, yes, this very one, on a sticky, sweet summer night many years ago. She shivered again and kept on driving trying to clear her mind, changed the channel, but by then it was too late, the song echoed in her head, along with her unwanted memories.

"Don't go" he had whispered in her neck, kissing her there. She let her head slide to the side and sighed deeply.

"You could always come with me..."

"No. And we both know why." She looked into his eyes, deep, dark, broken, so far so she was sure she would see his weeping soul. He buried his face at the hollow of her neck, breathing deeply, as if he could breathe her into him. They were being torn in opposite directions, neither could deny that and both would have to let go. But for that night they didn't have to. Instead, they stopped fighting and gave in to their hearts and desires. When it was over, they lay breathless under a night sky, looking up at thousands, millions of them, and a bright full moon. She rested her head on his chest and he just held her.

It was the last time they saw each other-until now. He hadn't wanted to see her leave and she didn't want to have to look into those sad sad eyes again. She sighed as she pulled into the lot of the library. At least it still looked the same. Then again, looks could be deceiving.


End file.
